catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Blossompaw
Blossompaw is a slender, young, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a pure white chest, muzzle, underbelly, and paws. She has a distinctive black face, wide emerald-green eyes, and very fluffy, soft fur.Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 History :Luna was born as a kittypet, to Falina and Bandit. Luna is very close to her older brother, Moony, and she is very protective of her two younger sisters: Flower and Lunar. Her mother and father planned to escape from the nest, because their twolegs treated them horribly. Luna would hear her parents talking well into the night about means of escaping. During the night, Luna and her family were put out in the garage of the house, where there was boarded up hole in the wall. For nights at a time, her mother and father attempted to penetrate the hole. Finally, they managed to create a hole where all of them could just slip through. :In the dead of night, when the twolegs were fast asleep, her mother and father rounded them all up, and escaped through their newly made hole. :When they reach the forest, and begin to try to find a new home, winter sets in. Luna notices that her father has become more sluggish and tired, when normally he's very active and strong. Luna desperately questions Moony about her father's condition, but her older brother is very vague, and tends to avoid the subject most of the time. :After a few weeks of travel, the family finds a spot to rest for the night. Luna falls asleep next to her mother and two sisters. :She wakes up in the morning to find her father and brother gone. When Falina wakes up, Luna notices that her mother goes about her normal activity, as if she didn't notice Mooney and Bandit were missing. Puzzled and worried, Luna asks Falina where her father and brother were. But every time she raises the question, Falina is quick to change the subject. :That night, Bandit and Moony had not returned. Luna begins to weep, for fear that something terrible had happened to them. Falina comforts her daughter, and finally gives her some answers. :Falina tells her that during that night, Bandit had passed away. Moony had gone to find a place to bury his father, but had not yet returned. As she tells the story, her mother begins to cry, for she had lost her mate, and she had no idea where her son was. :The next morning, Moony returns to his family at Dawn. Luna and Falina wake up to find him asleep beside them. Both are filled with relief that he had come back safe. :When they start to travel once more, Luna notices that her brother is limping heavily on his back leg. Concerned, she, Falina, Flower, and Lunar hang back and examine his leg. Mooney had gotten a large gash on the back of it, because he had been attacked by a badger. Falina is very shocked, and the family tries to find means of healing the wound. :A few days later, they find a tree. Luna discovers some sap on the tree, and begins to paw at it playfully. She returns to her brother to show him what she had found, and she accidently sticks the sap onto his hind leg. Fearing she had hurt it worse, she shrinks away worriedly, but he reassures her that it actually was very soothing. :The wound begins to heal during the next few days because of the tree sap. :But during the next quarter moon, Luna wakes up to find her brother gone. Her mother is at a loss for what to say, and she is quite distressed. Flower and Lunar are crying, so Falina tries to restrain her own feelings to comfort them. :Weeks pass as they travel, and still they find no trace of Moony. As winter gets worse, it becomes harder and harder to find food and shelter. The family begins to starve, but they keep on traveling. After a few weeks, they find themselves on an open moor, and they scent other cats but are too tired to think about hostile company. Luna cannot drag her feet any more, and she collapses on the ground. As she begins to slip into unconsciousness, she sees cats in the distance. :When Luna wakes up, she is in a warm nest in a small den. Before she opens her eyes, she hears voices whispering to each other. She is vaguely aware of her mother and sisters beside her. When the whispering stops, she hesitantly blinks open her eyes. A warm, beautiful face greets her gaze as she looks up. The cat smiles softly at her, and Luna feels scared and welcomed at the same time. The cat gives her a warm hello, and introduces herself as Cloudstar, the leader of WindClan. These words don't make sense on Luna's ears, and she is a bit confused, but nods back and introduces herself. :Cloudstar is not the only cat in the den; as she looks around she spots an old undersize golden tabby, a young ginger-brown tabby, and a muscular black tabby tom. Cloudstar tells her to relax, and get some more rest before sweeping out of the den, closely followed by the black tabby. The young tabby tom offers them all some prey, which Falina accepts graciously. After eating, the old golden tabby introduces himself as Sunblaze, WindClan's medicine cat. He turns to the younger tom, and and introduces him as Branchstrike his apprentice, :The next few days, Sunblaze keeps them in his den so that they could regain their strength. During this time, Lunar and Flower make good friends with the kits in the nursery, and Luna befriends Courserpaw. :When Falina thinks that they have regained their strength, she tells them all that they should get going. Despite her daughter's plees to stay in WindClan, Falina says that they really need to get traveling once more to find a new home, and to find Mooney. :Falina visits Cloudstar, and explains that they need to leave. Cloudstar asks if they really would have to go, and Falina reveals their back story to the Clan leader. Cloudstar is very sorry for them, having lost her own father and mother at a young age. She tells them that they could stay in WindClan forever if they wanted to. Falina insists that they should leave, wanting desperately to find Mooney. Cloudstar asks one more time if they could not stay. She once more talks of the ways of the Clan cats, and of their devotion and loyalty to each other. She also tells Falina that they might be able to find Mooney some day. Falina begins to think about her past life, and how she had been neglected. She starts to realize that their true home was here, and she turns to her daughters, saying that they could stay. Luna, Flower, and Lunar are overjoyed. Cloudstar is very happy about their decision, and announces their choice to stay to the Clan. Most of the Clan is very friendly towards them, and happy that they're staying. But some of the warriors don't think it's a good idea to accept more warriors into the Clan. :After a few more days of getting used to Clan life, and learning how their life works, Cloudstar performs the ceremony that would give them their Clan names. Falina becomes Hollycloud, Flower and Lunar become Flowerkit and Lunarkit, and Luna is given the name Blossompaw. :Blossompaw is excited to be joining the apprentices in their training. Cloudstar assigns Kuruka to mentor her, a cat who had much experience and wisdom, but understood what it felt like to be an outsider because he himself had been born outside the Clans. :After the ceremony, Courserpaw bounds over and asks how she was adjusting to Clan life. Blossompaw begins to tell him that she really is enjoying it, but it was strange. Courserpaw tells her that he knows how she feels, revealing that he wasn't born in the Clan either, and how much of a fiasco he and his siblings caused upon arrival. Blossompaw tells him that she missed her life as a loner, because of her father and brother. She chokes up here, and Courserpaw's eyes widen. He presses against her in comfort, and she apologizes if she was bringing drama into the Clan. Courserpaw laughs warmly, and promises her that she was bringing no drama into the Clan. Blossompaw purrs and begins to laugh softly, and Courserpaw's eyes light up. She turns to ask him something, but she hesitates, and tells him not to mind it after he asks what was bothering her. :The next day she and Courserpaw go hunting with Kuruka and Ashenstream. Blossompaw is a bit worried and nervous, not having much experience with hunting. But the others assure her that hunting is in every cat's blood, they just needed to help bring the talent out. :Once they reach the more, Kuruka teaches the basics of stalking rabbits and birds. She scents a mouse almost immediately after practicing herself, and runs ahead to seek the mouse out. Remembering hard what Kuruka had taught her she catches the mouse, and returns with joy in her eyes. All three praise her catch enthusiastically, Ashenstream telling her that apprentices didn't usually catch prey on their first try. Blossompaw is pleased by this, and Kuruka teaches her to bury her kill after she catches it, explaining that they would unearth it on the return trip. :Pretty soon each cat had caught a reasonable amount of prey, Blossompaw is particularly awed by watching Courserpaw run after a rabbit and catching it. :When the patrol returned to camp, Blossompaw watched with excitement as Courserpaw and Ashenstream began to play fight, Courserpaw using some excellent strategies and battle moves. Lunarkit runs out of the nursery at this time, and watches the two cats, excitedly asking Blossompaw if she could play too. Blossompaw warns her that it would probably get to rough, but she crouches down playfully herself and allows Lunarkit to attack her. After romping around with Lunarkit, Hollycloud shoos her younger sister back to the nursery. Courserpaw runs over to Blossompaw, and promises that he would teach her all of his moves some day. :One day, Blossompaw hears a very strange, soft, and familiar voice inside her head. She leaves the apprentices' den to clear her mind, and suns herself. Kuruka joins her, and seeing the troubled look on her face, asks if she's alright. Blossompaw confesses to hearing this strange voice, and Kuruka tells her that her ancestors could be trying to tell her something. Family Members Father: :Bandit:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Mother: :Hollycloud:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living Brother: :Moony:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Status Unknown Sisters: :Lunarkit:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living :Flowerkit:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Apprentice Category:WindClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Flowerblaze's Character Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue